Thanks For The Memories
"Thanks for the Memories" is the 39th episode and third season finale of Haven. The episode was originally set to air on 21 December 2012, but was postponed until 17 January 2013. Synopsis Audrey is determined to break the Haven cycle, save the town and end the Troubles once and for all but will fate let her? Plot Nathan and Duke find Audrey missing from her apartment and know that Arla Cogan has kidnapped her again. They decide she has taken her to Kick'em Jenny Neck, to the site where the barn was last seen. Out on the Neck Audrey and Arla come upon Agent Howard who is bird-watching. He wants to talk to Audrey and convinces Arla to go and meet her husband, James in town. He explains that he is Audrey's "ride", he drops her off and when the time is right he picks her up again. He shows her the barn in the distance and tells her that the Troubles will stop for twenty-seven years when she decides to go into the barn. But she doesn't want to go in because Audrey will die and she will become someone else. He tells her to go and figure out a way to stay, but, while she tries to stay, the sky is starting to fall and will continue until Haven is destroyed. Nathan and Duke arrive while Howard and the barn disappear. A meteor falls and destroys the lighthouse. Audrey says she has to find James, as he knows how to end the Troubles. In town Vince has Dave tied up in the trunk of his car when Dwight arrives. Dave had knocked him out and let Arla go and so Vince says he's dangerous. Dwight says to let him out as he leaves. Vince doesn't. Audrey, Nathan and Duke search for Arla and James. In a hotel James is sick and Arla is looking after him. James thinks his mother, Lucy/Sarah, had tried to kill him. Duke rings Arla on Claire's phone to tell her to bring James and meet him, for he will arrange to get Audrey, who can take James back into the barn, so that he can get better. Dwight lets Dave out of the trunk and Dave tells him that Vince wants Audrey to go back into the barn, but he thinks they should deal with the situation, break the cycle and truly end the Troubles. Duke helps Arla bring James to the barn and they are soon joined by Audrey and Nathan. Arla discovers that Duke wasn't helping her, but getting James to Audrey. Audrey figures that the barn won't leave until she is ready to go. In the confusion James goes into the barn with Audrey and Nathan in pursuit. Inside, the space is enormous with corridors fading away in the distance. Nathan can feel again, for apparently Troubles don't operate inside. He says that if the barn were destroyed the Troubles could be ended. They are transported back to 1955 and see Vince, Dave and Sarah arrive to blow up the barn, but with no effect. They have been shown one of Sarah's memories by Agent Howard that indicates blowing up the barn wouldn't work. Nathan doubts the memory, so Howard shows another memory he couldn't doubt and he and Audrey witness Sarah making out with Nathan. Back in the barn, Nathan, separated from Audrey, finds James and tells him he is James's father. James explains that his own death was the only thing that could keep Lucy out of the barn. The day James was about to leave Haven someone bashed him in the head and Arla found out it was Lucy. As Audrey approaches, James disappears. Outside, as Duke guards Arla, they are surprised by Jordan and the Guard. Nathan explains to Audrey that James thinks killing him will end the Troubles, so they have to find him and figure out what to do. Audrey summons Howard to show them James, but James will only trust Arla and wants to see her. On their way to the barn Dave and Dwight catch up with Vince and convince him they have to stop the Troubles once and for all, so Vince goes to the barn and tells the Guard to leave. Vince has been their boss all along. He explains to Duke that he had prevented the Guard from killing him. Audrey comes out and brings Arla inside. Because Troubles have no effect, James sees Arla's mask, discovers what she has done and is horrified. Arla, knowing she has lost him attempts to stab Audrey, but James intervenes, taking the stabbing himself. Audrey turns the blade on her and goes to James, telling Nathan to take Arla outside to prevent her from being restored. James tells Audrey that Lucy said killing someone she loved was the only way to end the Troubles for ever. He asks her who she loves now. Howard appears and Audrey asks him why she belongs in the barn. He explains that the barn is like an amplifier for her. When she is in it the Troubles are nullified, but after twenty-seven years her energy is depleted, the Troubles come back and she has to go out and "recharge" with love. He answers her questions that she is human, that she is not Troubled, that it seems she is being punished because she is supposed to kill the person she loves, and that there are only two ways out now, one is the temporary solution, the other permanent. She goes to say goodbye to the people outside. Nathan finds it too difficult, but Audrey flees into the barn, so Nathan threatens to kill Howard. Jordan comes round the barn and shoots him. Nathan responds by shooting Howard. She shoots again and as Nathan goes down Duke grabs his gun and finishes her. The barn starts rupturing with light, as does the body of Howard, which soon disappears. Arla's body is sucked into the barn. The wounded Nathan tells Duke to go and save Audrey, Duke dives into the barn as it vanishes. Nathan is left by himself, calling to Audrey while meteorites continue to fall. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Edge (credited as WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson *Kate Kelton as Jordan McKee * Steve Lund as James Cogan *Maurice Dean Wint as Agent Howard * Laura Vandervoort as Arla CoganLaura Vandervoort is billed as a special guest star. Cast *Bernard Robichaud as Kirk * Mat Bois as Young Dave * Jeff Irving as Young Vince Quotes *'Audrey': How did you get here? Nathan: Duke stole a boat. Duke: Borrowed. *'Audrey': Am I even human? Howard: Audrey. That's your problem. You're very... very human. Trivia * "Thanks for the Memories" was originally going to air on December 21, 2012, but was moved to January 17, 2013 with the repeat of the Warehouse 13 holiday episode taking its place due to the Sandy Hook massacre that took place on the day "Reunion" was going to air. However, some International markets still aired both episodes. Notes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes